Floating Islands (Overworld)
Waterfall Floating Island = The Waterfall Floating Island contains unique items that are only found on top of it. Sky Ropes can be used to climb up to the Floating Island and can be cut down to prevent other players from climbing up. These Sky Ropes cannot be crafted. The ropes re-spawn every 6 minutes. Valuables: The most popular resource to collect on this island are Crystals .The island is also home to the Feather Tree, Feather Bush and Feather Stone. Usage: The Floating Island can be used as a base and allows tribes to get Essence, Crystal Chunks and Gold, which makes the Floating Island a useful base because of the resources that can be found there. The most unique and rare resource found on the island are Crystals because they can only be found on the island and nowhere else. Another usage for the Floating Island is that you can also take the Sky Rope to the 2nd Floating Island (Sun Island). Attacking a Floating Island base is not recommended due to the advantage the enemy tribe has. The enemy tribe can use ranged weapons and can destroy the fish trap ladder making it almost impossible to access the base. To take control of the Floating Island, find a server with no one on the floating island, or raid one with people (solo raiding of this island is risky). Then, build a Tribe Totem, break Fish Traps or Chests with Arrows, and at this point you are basically safe. Inhabitants: The only inhabitant of the Floating island is the Old God and Golden Banto. Banto and Bantae used to live here, but were removed in the Crystals Update. Appearance: The Floating Island has a Water Fall with an Old God within its steam on top of the island. It has a mini mountain on the other side of the waterfall and has a hole in the middle of the island. As of 3/10/2018, the island was updated and is much bigger in size.Category:Islands It also has a sky rope behind it that can be used to access the Sun Island. |-|Sun Island = The Sun island is reachable from a rope behind the mountain on the Floating Island. This island is beside the first Floating Island and Ice Island. Loot: * Sun Tree * Gold * Sun Bush * Ancient Tree * Golden Rock * Crystal Guardian * Crystal Bridge * Golden Banto * Spirit Lock Trivia: * This island first appeared upon release of the "Shark Riders" update. * Before the Meteorite update you could only get up to it by glitching |-|Moon Totem Island = The Moon Totem Island is the most recent floating island added to Booga Booga as of the Magnetite update. It contains the Totem of the Moon, which can be used to immediately summon a meteorite. Once destroyed, it drops Stone and Magnetite. A Spirit Lock on the second floating island can be used to get to the third island; placing a Spirit Key inside spawns a Crystal Bridge which can be used to get to the third floating island. Under this island exists an empty cave. Loot: On the island you can find Totem of the Moon Crystal Bridge, which needs a spirit key to activate Petrified Trees Petrified Bushes